


Werewoman

by Kokris



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/M, Genderbending, M/M, but in the end kai is a dude, i guess that explains itself right, its complicated, werewoman
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-02-26 02:01:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18714250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kokris/pseuds/Kokris
Summary: Kim Nini. Kim Jongin. Two names. One person. Two genders. One curse: man by day, woman by night. One way to break the curse. But what is it? Only their soulmate knows how. Fate will bring them together sooner or later. And maybe... That soulmate is a man named Oh Sehun.





	Werewoman

**Author's Note:**

> Um. I was inspired by a comic book cover I saw a really long time ago and thought hey why not make a story out of this? Anyway, this is all uh. Experimental, i guess? it's not as funny as my other sekai story but i'm trying a different tone in my writing.

 

Nini looked at herself in the mirror one last time and checked the time. 11PM. She grabbed her bag and her keys and walked out of her apartment.  She walked to a club where she used to go quite often. When she arrived, she was a bit taken aback from the changes that took place. It was a lot more crowded than before. There was more handsome boys than before. The girls were sluttier than ever. Suddenly, Nini felt a bit too ordinary next to some of the less slutty girls, for she was simply wearing an oversized t-shirt, red tartan jeans and her most expensive sneakers, a pair of black and gold sneakers. To look even more appealing (note the sarcasm), she wore a beanie. She really stood out with these casual clothes, next to all the other girls with their tight short dresses. She walked to the bar and ordered a martini. As she recieved her drink, she felt a presence behind her.  She turned around and met a pair of lips. It was just a small peck, but it was enough to surprise her. The man chuckled at her expression and tried to start a conversation.

"Hey." His voice was deep amd sexy.

"H-hi." Nini was still in shock from the small kiss. This guy sure had a different way to approach her.

"You new here? I've never seen you before." He couldn't help leaning in. He really felt attracted to her.

"A-ah, no nono, i used to come here but i stopped coming for personal reasons. I'm a bit surprised with all the changes here, since last time i came." She admitted with a cute and shy smile.

"Well you sure are not like the others, i can tell."

"Eh?" Nini cocked her head to the side. The man found her really cute.

"I can tell you are not desperate to get laid, judging by your outfit, of course."

"O-oh, that... i came here to drink and dance." Right shen she said those words, a new song came up and it was her .  She got up and said "this is my jam! I cannot miss it! You can join, if you want!" And at those last words, she took over the dance floor. After a few moves, he followed her and danced with her. Their bodies were completely in sync, although they were not that close to each other. Afterwards, he complimented her, then he realized something:he didnt know her name. 

"May i know the name of the girl that danced so well?"

Nini froze. She knew this moment would come sooner or later. Should she tell him her name? Well, its not like he will recognize her during the day, right?

"Are you being shy? I can tell you my name first. I'm Sehun. Oh Sehun."

"Nini."

"Hmm?"

"My name is Nini. Kim Nini." She said in a small voice. Sehun found her really adorable.

"You have one adorable name here..." He said and leaned closer to her face. "... Just like you". After he said those words, he captured her lips. Nini didn't fight back and let him kiss her, at her own surprise. Instead, she just let herself sink into the kiss. Worst part was that she liked it a lot. They tore away at the same time and Sehun cupped her face, and looked into her deep brown orbs. Nini slightly pouted, because she wanted the kiss to last longer. Sehun then noticed that she didn't need to do much to seduce him; he already fell a long time ago and keeps falling, still not reaching the bottom. He kissed her again, then took her hand and led her out of the crowded club, to his car.

" Sehun, wha-were are you taking me?" Nini asked innocently. 

"To my place, to have an adventure together... Unless you don't want to, that would be totally fine with me"

Nini shook her head. "I'm willing to do what you want, just for this time." She said. She was 22 and decided she needed to spice up her life. She thought she could start with a one night stand. 

 

...but one never knows what a one night stand could lead to.

 

The drive to Sehun's flat was short and easy to remember, and once they arrived there, sehun took the lead and as soon as they entered the place, he slammed her on the wall and kissed the life out of her.Sweetly.

Hungrily.

Roughly.

Tongues fighting against each other.

One devouring the other. Then he lifted up her shirt and unzipped her pants, sliding his hands inside her underwear to rub her clit. he played with it, making her moan shamelessly. He was about to take her pants off when she stopped him all of a sudden. He eyed her curiously and she stared at the floor. 

'' What's wrong?''

Nini couldn't look at him in the eye.

"I… i-i can't do this… not yet." She whispered, fearing his reaction. She was expecting him to tell her to get out and never come back, or call her names because she changed her mind at the last moment, but he didn't. Instead, he lifted her chin to make her look at him and kissed her ever so sweetly. 

"It's alright. I can wait."

"I'm okay with foreplay, though…" she whispered. She really hoped she did not sound slutty at that moment. 

"Oh, are you now?" Sehun answered with a sexy grin. She nodded and he placed a small kiss on her neck before he carried her to his bed. He laid her down and slowly kissed her again. He undid her pants and she stopped him, thinking he was going to do her anyway. "Relax, i'm not going to have sex with you. Well, not yet, i'll wait until you want to." He said in a low, raspy voice. Nini relaxed and let him insert a hand in her panties and gently rub her clit. Sehun let his lips travel on her exposed skin and eventually took off her shirt. He then noticed she was bra-less and that her breasts were not so big after all. 

"What kind of girl walks around bra-less nowadays?" He asked and chuckled.

"Why, me." She answered, then let out a loud sigh at the feeling of his fingers rubbing her clit. 

Sehun didn't answer to that, since he was too busy massaging her breast, sucking her other nipple and making her moan. They sounded like music to his ears -her moans, that is. they drove him crazy, but he couldn't just stop this and dig himelf inside her, he would not respect her request if he did so. But at the same time, he was glad she was enjoying his touches. He added the rest of his fingers and plunged them inside her, making her squirm. He used his thumb on her clit as the rest was busy inside her and as he went on, her moans became louder and louder and she would occasionally rock her hips forward. 

She came on his fingers shortly after, and offered to help Sehun with the obvious bulge in his pants. He declined, claiming that he "only wanted her to feel good" and that he would "finish off in the bathroom". Nini didn't push it and sat up in his bed and took off her underwear, only to put her shirt back on.

When Sehun came back from the bathroom, he was surprised to find her going through her phone, on his bed. Nini noticed his presence and looked in his direction. 

"Do you mind me staying here for a bit? Or do you want me to go?" she asked him. 

Sehun smiled and leaned on the wall before answering. "I would love it if you'd stay." 

 

*

 

5AM. Nini suddenly woke up and realized she'd spent the night at Sehun's place. She panicked, jumped out of bed and put on her clothes to leave the apartment. Unbeknownst to her, Sehun woke up as well. He was was surprised to feel the bed empty and sat up to look around when he heard a few noises. He saw Nini, near the door, checking her belongings, clearly looking like she was about to leave. Sehun wanted to act fast and hold her back.  So he jumped out of bed and held her arm. 

"Why are you leaving?" he asked. 

Nini sighed. She seemed so sad it did not make sense to Sehun that she was leaving if she didn't look like she wanted to leave.

"I just.. I have to go. I can't stay any longer- I have to go before sunrise..."

Sehun frowned. "Why?"

Nini didn't answer at first. "I just... I really have to go. Don't get me wrong it's nothing against you, i just... It's me. I'm sorry." 

Sehun sighed and held her close to him one last time. 

"Nini..." He whispers on her dark skin, "will I ever see you again?" Sadness could clearly be heard in his voice as he spoke.

" I'm sorry... I really have to go..." She tried to struggle free and miserably failed.  She was pulled in for a last tender kiss that made her forget everything and made her mind go blank.  Sehun released her and opened the door for her. "Before you leave, note that... I'll be waiting at the bar tomorrow night. "

Before stepping out, she smiled at him one last time. She really liked him. It really was a shame she couldn't stay with him and go further. She only had a few hours left before she would turn into a man. She walked out, called a cab home and changed into her 'man clothes' before catching a few minutes of sleep before going to work. 

 

*****

**Author's Note:**

> This was sitting in my drafts for the longest time and i just had to cut it in half because i'm not very good at one shot stories. See you at the next update!


End file.
